Fandralen Sunglow
Fandralen Sunglow is a Thalassian Botanist and naturalist, and had been one of the reclusive keepers of Thas'alah and shapers of Quel'Thalas. Fandralen prefers the forest to most company, though she draws a distinct comparison when compared to druids, evoking instead the shapers of the Cathedral of Eternal Night and first Temple of Elune as the foundation of her craft and those like her, notably the Sin'dorei High Botanist Freywinn and Shal'dorei High Botanist Tel'arn. As Fandralen describes it, such Highborne botanists were devoted to the shaping of nature with arcane and magical forces, creating themes shaped of nature but magically flawless, the terraced gardens outside the Temple to Elune, in Suramar, Vash'jir and the wealthier districts of Zin-Azshari. Druids on the other hand, prefer truly wild places as Moonglade and Val'sharah, and seek not to shape nature as she does, but revere and protect its wild form, a notion foreign to her, elves believing her some sort of druid befuddle Fandralen, for her role is to shape and perfect nature, not to revere and defend it. Fandralen claims no association to druidism, but rather a distinct tradition of Highborne Botanists originating in the Temple of Elune, Suramar, and the surrounding gardens, with those making the crossing responsible for much of the shaping of Quel'Thalas wielding the energies of Thas'alah and the Sunwell. She points to similarities between Freywinn and Tel'arn, as well as the presence of the disturbed spirits of Highborne botanists in the Cathedral of Eternal Night as affirmation of the legends, scrawled texts, and oral accounts she learned from prior to reaching the Cathedral herself. Fandralen was deeply traumatized by the loss of Thas'alah and horrific damage done to Quel'Thalas, the upkeep of which the unseen duty of herself and her sisters. She took time to recover, aided by the pendant of her revered ancestor Kalindre, began to recover, her mind and energy largely returning with the Sunwell, though she credits Elune for seeing her through those dark days. The recovering Fandralen provided aid in the form of plague-resistant seeds to House of Firesong during their Ghostlands Campaign, but otherwise generally kept to herself before the third Legion war, when the growing Arcan'dor tree in Suramar peaked her interest, as did the opportunity to learn more about the little understood Highborne tradition of shaping nature to which she and Quel'Thalas as its known owe their existence, and which was dangerously close to being lost. History Fandralen's great-great grandmother Kalindre had been a tender of the lush gardens in and around the Cathedral of Eternal Night and terraced, manicured gardens surrounding the massive Temple of Elune, now the bleak Tomb of Sargeras, though the vines within speak of the ancient work of Kalindre and her kin, vines growing freely where Moonlight still shines. Kalindre was originally from near Suramar, though made a point to look after her two arcanist brothers whom rejected the notion of defending Suramar, joining resistance efforts in the West. For most staying in Suramar meant salvation, but Kalindre would likely have been in the Temple of Elune and lost outside the shield. She came to learn to weaponize nature in a way previously though unfathomable, but in light of a demonic invasion, the surviving botanists took to using a fusion of nature and arcane magics to fight, coming to see such a use as but an extension of the shaping of nature for the glory of Elune and Azshara, whom at the time as many, Kalindre refused to believe had any role in the invasion and was beyond doubt a captive in her palace. Proudly Highborne, Kalindre did not take part in the postwar Ashenvale display but both of her siblings did to her silent approval, and with their parents lost in the War of the Ancients, had since looked after the two, she never considered anything but joining Dath'Remar Sunstrider and her brothers on the long voyage. Kalindre and the Botanists whom made the voyage took their craft with them, vowing to shape a home fitting of the Highborne, and when the Sunwell was founded and Thas'alah emerged the Botanists used their command over nature to shape the natural wood into the eternal kingdom known to the Quel'dorei, a place of magic and nature in harmony, shaped and elegant. Kalindre's teachings seem to have inspired Fandralen's family development in Quel'Thalas, as closer to the present, Fandralen's mother, Dorina Sunglow, lived in a remote farm in the south, keeping many plants in her work as an herbalist and alchemist. Fandralen soon took an interest in tending them, hearing tales of elves as Freywind but having never seen such a Quel'dorei, she learned all she could of plants, and how to use her magical ability to make they grow how she wanted, coming to spend more time deep in the wood close to Thas'alah, where her ancestors' called to her most strongly. Fandralen believes her father to have been a Farstrider, as her reclusive mother showed no real interest in marriage, but did in cultivating Fandralen's talent, providing a large number of texts and tomes on the topic given her remote location, material the young Fandralen eagerly devoured. With her reading having been written across vast time periods, Fandralen's grasp of the elven language expanded beyond traditional Thalassian, coming to understand texts in ancient Azsharan elvish, early Thalassian, and modern Darnassian. With limited social interaction, her mother's own speech patterns odd and backwoods by Silvermoon standards, Fandralen's understanding of elvish was as one language with many branches. While it would take practice to learn to speak, on rare occasion it was needed, in "proper" Thalassian, Fandralen's liquid view of the elvish tongue later would make it easy for her to absorb the dialect used in modern Suramar. Her ancestral surname is "Moonglow", changed as many others around the time Quel'Thalas was founded. Herself a follower of Elune, she considered reverting to her ancient surname as her faith deepened, and will on occasion refer to herself by it, though rejects any formal change as as much as she feels such would be an embrace of her true self and legacy of the ancestor with whom she deeply identifies and is guided, High Botanist Sunglow also views the act of abandoning the name of the mother who raised her as an affront to her memory and Fandralen's more recent Thalassian ancestors. The Zin'shani Coven Fandralen's first encounter with a true Botanist of Quel'Thalas was during one of those long outings in the wild, when she was about twelve. In a highly isolated location she'd not so much as seen another from, Fandralen oddly felt a sense of calm as the woman, dressed in a kilt and garb seemingly fashioned from the wood, though Quel'dorei as herself, approached. The older elf, introducing herself as Darsini, was Quel'dorei as herself, if her head showed signs of what appeared to be leaves developing. Fandralen gained a sense of ease being about Darsini, despite her odd appearance, whom spoke, from oral accounts, of the shaping of Quel'Thalas and the Highborne craft of shaping nature to perfection, a harmony of magic and nature. Fandralen grew curious as to what came before, so much from before Quel'Thalas was veiled in legend, increasingly so with even the seasoned botanist Darsini knowing only that those like her had once tended a great temple to Elune, whom Darsini, unlike most Thalassian elves, still revered deeply. Eventually Fandralen asked Darsini if there were others as herself, and was introduced to the Botanists of Darsni's "family", a secluded botany community calling themselves the Zin'shani Coven, some among them with plantlike facial structures notably larger than Darsini. The Zin'shani followed the teachings of botanist named Shani Moonshadow whom according to oral tales, was a High Keeper at the Temple of Elune, and one of the principle architects of the shaping of Quel'Thalas. Fandralen recognized the name from accounts of her grandmother she'd read, and came to settle with the Zin'shani, tending gardens, calling sprouts and treants to her, and learning from the others how to harness the energies of Thas'alah and the Sunwell to shape nature, to take a wild sapling and with subtle elegance, make it a thing of magical perfection, one that would fit elegantly into the manicured magical forests of Quel'Thalas. Fandralen came to understand the need for secrecy, as few would understand their ways, notably the preference for Elune over Belore, despite there being some botanists known outside their community, their lives were drastically different from that of most Quel'dorei, and preferred limiting interaction with larger Thalassian society, with other botany groups, often themselves isolated, and elements of the Farstriders, among few exceptions. Over the decades, Fandralen's ability to shape the wilds grew formidable, under the training of Darsini and other elder botanists, vines strangled her foes, treants and saplings drove pests away. Her small gardens of miniature trees grew more and more ornate as the delicate balance of magics and cultivation she applied advanced in complexity. Fandralen spent long viewing the beauty of Quel'Thalas through the eyes of a hawk perched atop Thas'alah or soaring over the majestic land of eternal spring. Losing any trappings of society she may have once held, Fandralen wields a stave of living wood, and calls out to the magical energies of nature to smite its energies. Her garments typically thatched kilts tied together with vines, and only adornment wooden amulets and trinkets crafted from the bark Thas'alah. A green, natural aura is emitted by such objects, and their function is unclear, though sproutlings and treants seem drawn to them. While Fandralen would travel throughout Quel'Thalas often, learning to move unseen to and from Thas'alah, she met relatively few other wild Botanists outside of her now Zin'shani family; those she did mostly the keepers of adjacent sections of forest. From a chance encounter or as she ponders, a divinely inspired one, with a reclusive botanist at a place of religious significance to what few still held the ways Elune, Fandralen learned more of her own great-grandmother's teachings, her time at the Temple and perfecting the manicured terraces of Suramar City. Learning more of Kalindre's life deepened Fandralen's devotion to Elune and also her curiosity about the legendary cathedral in which her ancestor had lived and worked. Fandralen believed Lor'drema, High Keeper and leader of the Zin'shani, likely held more knowledge than she revealed both of the botanist's origins, and of the various sects of Botanists throughout Quel'Thalas, as her Thero'shan would often facilitate such meetings only when such was needed. While Fandralen's skills soon grew to rank among the strongest of the Zin'shani, Lor'drema was an ancient elf, deeply shaped herself, and not at all prone to trust or divulge her secrets lately. Fandralen continued investigating her grandmother, her now impressive skills at a botanist making the task easier, as by custom she may offer training to less experienced botanists she may come upon without appearing intrusive. The movements of those new to the ways of botany were now transparent to her, whom could now move unseen among the wood almost without thought, appearing from nowhere before a startled novice with her stave of living, growing wood. Through such interactions she came to learn of her grandmother's sect, the Kal'drasi in central Quel'Thalas, and also whispers of the Thorinvale Coven, an ancient group at the Sunwell grove and the shapers and keepers of Quel'Danas. Fandralen worked to strengthen ties between the Zin'shani and Kal'drasi, hoping to learn more of her ancestor in the process, and while she gained a measure of personal trust, access to one of Kalindre's prayerbooks, Fandralen remained confident of more. Something calling to her while near the Kal'drasi stronghold in central Quel'Thalas, invisible among the roots. The Kal'drasi leader was much as Lor'drema, deeply herself changed by nature, an ancient sense to her, and lips that shared little one of her standing need not know, if her heritage was respected among the Kal'drasi, Fandralen felt welcome visiting them, though yearned to know all they did of her ancestor. She grew increasingly convinced that the Lor'drema and her kin among the leadership of the other covens, so deeply shapen themselves many in mainstream society would question if they were fully elven, but their mannerisms and caution, slowness to adopt even the simplest change, were elves of great age and wisdom, perhaps only a few generations separated Lor'drema from Shani Moonshadow. Although now High Botanist Sunglow wished Lor'drema would have been more forthcoming, especially now, with her and her vast knowledge lost, Fandralen resolved to follow the same path. In a few thousand years she would rise just as high, such secrets were not gained in mere decades, at least in the unchanging Quel'Thalas that was all the ancient botanist Lor'drama would ever know. Although Fandralen held no reverence for nature, she did find a serenity among it, and considered the perfection of Thas'alah, the balance of nature and arcane, to be the highest fusion of magic and nature, creating eternal spring and eternal tranquility and harmony for the children of the sun, focused on achieving harmony between her natural self and arcane self. Fandralen believed it likely there probably a few dozen groups like her own, scattered across Quel'Thalas, patient to learn more with seemingly all the time on Azeroth, she found a deep peace in shaping the forests of Quel'Thalas, aspiring to the perfection of nature her ancestors commanded. Second War Fandralen had only heard ancient tales of war, and its arrival was an abrupt awakening of threats from beyond. The worst had been spared, Thas'alah and the Ban'dinoriel had endured, though with Southern Quel'Thalas scorched in red Dragonfire and devoid of much of the life it once held, Fandralen and her botanist allies thought back to the earliest days of the kingdom, and the very shaping of the eternal kingdom. With the south scorched and needing time to heal, the combined might of the Covens, several dozen elves of notably different traditions present, some seemingly to have druid-like beliefs if not practices. Fandralen and the others as herself whom understood to some extent the ancient tradition of shaping nature; how some had such a reverence for it she only ascribed to long periods of time in the forest, refocused the energies of Thas'alah North into the undamaged lands today known as Eversong Woods. Fandralen was heavily involved in this "second shaping" which gave rise to the Eversong which we know today, wielding the arcane and natural energies of Thas'alah, restoring a good measure of the harmony that was lost. Fandralen was saddened by the scouring in the south, though Thas'alah had endured, and she took pride in the elegant harmony of magic and nature forged in Eversong. She held confidence with the strength of Thas'alah, the south would be reshaped beyond its former glory, perhaps even the opportunity to leave her mark on Quel'Thalas like none truly had since its founding. She soon began cultivating small plots in the Scorched Wood, generally closer to Thas'alah, confident that with time, devotion and energy of the mystical tree southern Quel'Thalas would be verdant once more. Thas'alah is now gone, but a piece of its energies live within every tree in Eversong, and Fandralen often reminds herself of this. Her leafy stave is believed to be shaped from the branch of one such tree. Invasion Restoration was not to be, at least not yet, for in what seemed as the blink of an eye in a once eternally tranquil land, a second, far more devestating assault would see the destruction of Thas'alah, the Sunwell, and virtually everything Fandralen and her kin held dear. Wearing the mantle of a High Botanist for nearly a century before the scourge invasion, though near the Zin'shani home when the southern elfgate was breached, the destruction of Thas'alah had shattered her connection to the tree, left her mind in turmoil. Insanity claimed many, and the sudden need to sate a hunger for arcane drove some not in the right of mind to turn Wretched. Fandralen did her best to hold on, turning heavily to trinkets and carvings she'd fashioned from the wood of Thas'alah, the tiny remnants of its energies all that sustained her. Fandralen sought a cave on a mountainous section of the East Coast, accessible only by sea or air, swimming a ways underwater to reach it, a place she'd meditated at and communed with the forest in happier times. While seeking refuge among the peaks of the Thalassian range, she viewed the incomprehensible further devastation brought to the Scorched Wood, soon to be known as the Ghostlands. Thas'alah had been utterly shattered and the necrotic citadel of Deatholme built upon the once sacred land, defiling all. With her was mother presumed dead and the loss of the Sunwell's energy a further blow, she retreated into a deep isolation. Aftermath and Regrowth Fandralen lived for years in isolation, fishing, growing what herbs she could on rocky terrain in the aftermath of the devastation. Lacking a regular source of arcane, her pain was at times almost unbearable in the time before the Sunwell was restored. In time and with the healing of the Sunwell, she gradually came to recognize that despite the horror, she had gotten off easier than many others, still holding her life and enough of her sanity to recover. Fandralen spoke often to Elune seeking strength and eventually pulled herself together somewhat, if cautious to avoid contact with any, for it had been years since she'd spoken to another elf, having only been forced to slay the few Wretched that reached her cave, saddened by being unable to soothe them. She searched as she dared for others as herself, with limited success; those she encountered often too unstable or erratic to be of much use, then a dream of her ancestor Kalindre made her think of the Kal'drasi stronghold she had long ago visited, the feeling she gained from there. Moving from memory, difficult given how much had changed, the location now stood desolate in the north-central Ghostlands, not far from Eversong, but the mighty tree around which the Kal'drasi stronghold was centered stood dead and festering, no elves to be found. Fandralen made her way beneath the passages of the dead tree, eventually coming to a small chamber that seemed to have been concealed with living vines, though only rotted fragments remained. The room held a number of texts, notably writing attributed to her ancestor Kalindre, speaking of the "Cathedral of Eternal Night" and "Weeping Terrace" as places of special fondness, and detailing ancient cultivation and shaping techniques it wound take Fandralen some time to absorb. A box that had fallen to the wayside, covered in moss, yet something about it caught her attention, Fandralen opening the box to reveal a simple lunar pendant, from the ancestral feeling she got, a much stronger form of that she felt when she'd visited long ago, she knew she held her ancestor's pendant. Placing it about her neck, Fandralen felt the greatest ease since the fall. A warm sense of inspiration and guidance. Fandralen took as much as she could from the Ghostlands location; if these treasures sat unguarded, the Kal'drasi were likely no more, her ancestor's legacy hers alone. She spent a number of weeks by night reading Kalindre's prayers, seeking guidance both from Elune and Kalindre. Believing the Goddess directing her to a location in the east near the Eversong-Ghostlands border, Fandralen cautiously set out at night, feeling drawn more specifically to Shalandis Isle as she drew closer. Discovering an abandoned Kaldorei camp with non-defiled Moonwells, their waters and presence did much to renew Fandralen's spirit, combined with the pendant she almost felt as herself, her connection to Elune growing stronger as she prayed now beside the Moonwell, feeling the satisfaction of her ancestor. Fandralen lingered a time on or near the island, its Moonwells a vital component of her healing process, and set up a few simple garden plots near the wells, where the blight was light, fresh soil in nearby Eversong allowed her to begin testing the conditions in the Ghostlands. The forest was not as before, though the energies that had been directed into Eversong by the second shaping began slowly to make themselves known, and as the Sunwell was renewed, potential whispered, the echo of Thas'alah lived on in Eversong, its saplings innocently among the other foliage, but after such destruction, could this land thrive once more? Did anyone even care? She saw few elves south of Eversong, most seemingly clustered in and around Silvermoon. Were there enough remaining, elves and energy, to shape the wood as before? To restore perfection and serenity? To heal, occupy, and maintain what was shaped? Fandralen knew such beyond her alone, but was confident she could isolate the plague-resistant aspects of Bloodthistle, which grew unplagued even in the scar, and pass them along to grasses, flowers and other crops that could spread their resistant seed across the gloomy land. Working with some success though the evolving nature of the plague made shaping around it more difficult than she'd initially thought, Fandralen generally evaded contact on occasions when others visited the island. It was only when she noticed sustained activity near the Sanctum of the Moon, including rebuilding efforts, and to her surprise, a small garden that seemed guarded by shaman totems. Fandralen's interest was peaked, moreso as she saw the woman she'd later known as Salandra Firesong, spending hours on the island looking on the Moonwells seemingly searching though struggling. Fandralen concealed herself at first, watching the elf, a noblewoman, though one searching. Her plots made it clear someone frequented Shalandis, and one evening Fandralen worked up the courage to reveal herself to the woman, her first conversation in years, oddly with a noblewoman of all things. Salandra was struggling with a sense of purpose, as her family, House Firesong, engaged in an often violent campaign to reclaim and restore sections of the Ghostlands, work Fandralen had noted as a pleasant surprise, feeling the south all but forgotten to most. Salandra had never trained for combat, for it wasn't considered proper or needed in old Quel'Thalas, but as elves died in the campaign, the woman felt a sense she wasn't capable of sacrificing as others have in her name. Oddly Salandra and Fandralen grew to be friends, with Fandralen passing along what she knew of Elune and beginning to support the Firesong efforts by developing plague-resistant seeds, using a mixture of cross-breeding, selective breeding of crops able to withstand heavily blighted areas, along with the use of nature purification magics. Her gardens used Bloodthistle as both a buffer crop and for crossing as it was able to grow untainted even in the scar, and this practice would soon be followed in the Firesong enclaves. Fandralen saved excess treants to be culled on Sunstrider Island, working with a woman named Veleryn Sunblossom to form family units to defend newly cleansed groves in the Ghostlands, 1-2 dozen which endure across the Ghostlands, mostly in the lighter plagued west and north, though including growth near the Sanctum of the Moon and Andillen Estate, among the only true lasting results of the Firesong Ghostlands Campaign, but showing Fandralen, as with Lord Entilzha Firesong that with sufficient resources and will, the fate of the south was not to remain the Ghostlands. The title "High Botanist" was initially used by the Firesong retainers and "city naturalists" to refer to her, and while such a rank by Zin'shani standards was several above her own, she had encountered none of such standing surviving and sane, and with the knowledge Fandralen had gained in the Ghostlands and from the remains of the Zin'shani Keeper's vault, bore more skill and knowledge than any remaining, and accepted the rank of High Botanist, hoping if the restoration in the south continued, to train Veleryn, possibly even Salandra and others with the interest, given the demand for such skills if anything meaningful was to be done with the Ghostlands. However the tide would soon turn, with House Firesong's efforts would soon wind down after a devastating counterattack by necromancers based where the great tree Thas'alah once stood. House Firesong won what can only be called a Pyrrhic Victory, and although most of the groves remained, the military and logistical strength to maintain the effort without further support from Silvermoon was not there, and their forces gradually withdrew to Ashal'Thalas. Fandralen accepted the offer of a cottage in the secluded hamlet of Ashal'Thalas, largely unplagued, she found the land a welcome respite, and with the energies and saplings of Thas'alah very much present, lightly shaped sections of the vast, wild and magical Central Highlands forest, notably locations in the depths of Belore's Valley, and more prominently, work on the terraced gardens surrounding Lord Firesong's seat of power, the towering Dal'felo Spire. Her heart remained very much in the Ghostlands, Entilzha himself feeling a failure for not having achieved more, Fandralen maintained her focus on developing plague resistant seeds on Shalandis and tending the surviving groves, expressing the promise and hope of a single blossom. A Broken Calling As the Third Legion War came to pass, Fandralen was drawn to the growing Arcan'dor tree in Suramar, and moreso to rumors the Temple of Elune, now the Tomb of Sargeras, had been risen from the sea, and while much of it was defiled, much of the Cathedral was not, and she's believed to live in some secluded part of Suramar, likely near the Arcan'dor at Shal'aran, venturing to the Broken Shore and what remains of the Cathedral as time permits. Honing her offensive use of nature against the abounding demons, Fandralen was saddened to not be able to speak to High Botanist Tel'arn before his death, despite rumors of his insanity, and is focused on discovering the secrets of the Cathedral and original Temple to Elune, and the first Highborne Botanists, resolved to uncover the secrets now within grasp as the offensive on the Broken Shore intensifies, and to shape nature again as she did, to weave perfection from the wilds on an even grander scale than she'd previously thought unthinkable. Fandralen has access to magi to move between Suramar and Quel'Thalas, though her time is spent increasingly in Suramar. Speaking of the potential to reshape the wilderness outside the city with the energies of the Arcan'dor, Fandralen retains a deep desire to heal Quel'Thalas, though with the earliest secrets of her order, a mighty arcane tree emerging, and once gloriously manicured lands allowed to grown ten thousand years wild, the notion of shaping the wilds of Suramar appeals increasingly to her, and she cautiously seeks to gain the trust of Shal'dorei botanists, generally those whom had studied under High Botanist Tel'arn. Which course Fandralen's life takes she leaves much to Elune, and to ancestral guidance from the burial grounds at Tel'anor, a place she can feel the embrace of her ancient ancestors buried there. Fandralen has loosely rekindled her association with House of Firesong, with their Firesong Suramar Consulate and Shal'dorei Thera-dora Rangers both a welcome place, and one in which to seek connections in Suramar. Her expertise in elvish is also noted, and largely shared by Entilzha Firesong, whom as a traditionalist and well-connected in Suramar, she hopes will be of aid in helping her found a new botany community. Fandralen's aid in translating texts on various subjects from Suramar's libraries has been described as most helpful, and she herself finds reading beyond her conventional area of focus an illumination experience, never having had such access to knowledge save that related to her magical art, as Fandralen describes her shaping of the natural world. Fandralen had traces of green visible in her eyes prior to the fall of the Sunwell, though a deep natural green, not the lighter fel green, and while she likely had some fel exposure, with how little she entered Silvermoon; it felt especially wrong to her with the fel crystals present, her eyes are a mixture of blue and green, and combined with the magical glow often surrounding her, could call herself Sin'dorei or Quel'dorei, but tends not to, speaking of herself as a child of Elune and Silvermoon, a loyal defender of the eternal kingdom now and always. Fandralen holds Thalassian citizenship documents House Firesong helped procure, though seldom enters Silvermoon, and her most common use of her loosely aligned status is seeking portals and reporting any potential threats to Sin'dorei forces in Suramar. She's spoken unfavorably of alliance-aligned Quel'dorei, believing them, as many Sin'dorei, as having forsaken, some betrayed, their duty to Quel'Thalas. She holds high aspirations and hopes with a reformed community to shape Suramar and Quel'Thalas both, restoring the ancient beauty of each land, Fandralen recognizes the danger of the Highborne botany tradition truly being lost, and is resolved to carry on the rare ancient tradition she proudly bears the lineage of, and seeks a suitable elf or elves to pass her skills on to. With the covens of Quel'Thalas largely dead, she sees the most promise among the surviving botanists of Suramar, if even the lesser are often many times her age, Fandralen is confident the guidance of Kalindre, her own unbreakable will, and that of her people to endure, with their traditions and practices intact. Hopeful that combining the pieces of knowledge held in Suramar and Quel'Thalas can be combined to assure her botany tradition survives, Fandralen seeks to form or join a group of both Shal'dorei and Thalassian botanists to codify and pass on their ancient, nearly extinct art of shaping nature itself into a thing of precise beauty and magical perfection, and from there only dreams limit what beauty may be created from the making's of Azeroth itself. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Botany Category:Blood Elf